Black Broadway on U
thumb|400px Black Broadway on U ''est un dispositif transmédia sous forme d'archive documentaire visant à valoriser le quartier de U Street à Washington. Informations générales '''Agence : 'Indigo Communications, sous l’impulsion de Shellée M. Haynesworth 'Client : '''COMMANDE INTERNE, financements privés et publics via donations '''Lancement : '''février 2014 '''Durée : '''indéterminée '''Type de dispositif : '''documentaire, archive transmédia '''Supports : '''court-métrages documentaires, expositions, événements in situ, application, théâtre immersif (liste non-exhaustive, en expansion) '''Cible théorique : '''communauté afro-américaine, natif.ve.s de Washington, curieux.ses d’histoire ; anglophones '''Type de patrimoine valorisé : '''la culture afro-américaine, le quartier de U Street à Washington DC '''Url : '''http://blackbroadwayonu.com/ thumb|center|670 px Synopsis Bâti après la Guerre de Sécession, le quartier de U Street a vite abrité la plus large communauté afro-américaine (j’utilise ici la terminologie états-unienne des designers du dispositif) des USA, avant d’être dépassée par Harlem dans les années 1920. U Street, nexus culturel - surtout musical -, était ainsi connu comme le “Black Broadway”, et a notamment vu naître Duke Ellington. Après l’assassinat de Martin Luther King Jr. en 1968 et les émeutes qui ont suivi, le quartier a décliné, s’est appauvri, avant d’être restauré dans les années 1990 et 2000. Le dispositif entend valoriser l’histoire du Black Broadway. Fonctionnement Contrairement à beaucoup de dispositifs de cet état de l’art, celui-ci ne possède pas de ''rabbit hole, pas plus qu’il ne déploie réellement du transmedia storytelling un tant soit peu fictionnel : la partie storytelling est documentaire, puisqu’il s’agit de s’attarder sur des moments-clés de l’histoire de U Street. Ainsi l’accès se fait principalement par le site officiel, mais n’importe laquelle des productions du dispositifs peut servir de point d’entrée puisqu’elle fait la promotion du projet : en cela, le dispositif se rapproche d’une archive avec une dimension documentaire et communautaire, et une narration qui est d’abord un point de vue engagé sur l’histoire de ce patrimoine trop ignoré. Par exemple, durant la Funk Parade de mai 2016, qui mobilise U Street chaque année, s’est tenue une exposition interactive doublée d’un concert live reprenant les plus grands titres de la chanteuse Pearl Bailey, qui apparaît, sous les traits de Roz White, dans le court-métrage présenté plus haut. Les participant.e.s de l’exposition pouvaient découvrir le contenu multimedia de Black Broadway on U en réalité augmentée via l’application Aurasma. Autre exemple : le mini-documentaire [http://www.indigocomm.com/black-broadway-on-u-the-early-side-of-duke/ The Early Side of Duke], portant sur le musicien Duke Ellington. Coulisses Ce dispositif est remarquable en ce qu’il vise à valoriser le patrimoine en assumant explicitement sa portée politique : mettre en avant la culture afro-américaine à une époque où, malgré le statu quo, les tensions et les inégalités continuent de se faire ressentir aux Etats-Unis (le mouvement Black Lives Matter a débuté en 2013). Shellée Haynesworth, native de Washington, explique l’origine du projet dans cette interview : ''I don’t like to make blanket comments about African Americans, our people, but I just don’t think we care enough, you know? And I think it’s that institutional knowledge — that knowledge we just don’t pass down. Because it’s painful for some people. On this project journey, I’ve had older people tell me that it’s too sad, no one wants to talk about it. Well, we need to talk about it, and we need to celebrate it. That’s really my goal, and I’m trying to get more funding help tell a deeper story… so I can create more content that supports and reflects why this community was significant to black America at large, not just D.C. '' Le projet peut continuer à être financé via des dons gérés par le programme de sponsorisation de Fractured Atlas ; de nouvelles productions viendront enrichir le dispositif au fil des années. Le dispositif et son rapport au patrimoine Le dispositif respecte une orientation majoritairement documentaire, voire encyclopédique, mais se permet, à défaut de fiction, une certaine narrativisation dans sa façon de présenter les événements. L’objectif reste de présenter des faits, et un ressenti par les témoins de l’époque. Ce patrimoine n’est pas seulement valorisé parce qu’il risque d’être oublié, mais aussi parce qu’il est activement ignoré par les institutions (majoritairement blanches) américaines, et parce qu’il permet d’aller au-delà de la focalisation sur Harlem, déjà valorisée et connue internationalement. Catégorie:2014 Catégorie:USA Catégorie:Webdoc Catégorie:Adultes Catégorie:Histoire générale Catégorie:Personnalité Catégorie:Site internet Catégorie:Vidéos